Passives (DD1)
Passives are a special buff or debuff to the character for the start of a new game. Each class has three passives: one unique and permanent passive for that specific class and two random ones. These two passives are randomly rolled at the start of the game, so no two runs will be quite alike. Passives can range from making healing stronger, or giving resistances to lowering your health or making you unable to carry certain items. Class Passives All classes have a permanent passive unique to them. This passive will always remain the same for that class. Many classes also have secret secondary passives in the form of special quest items or upgrades. The following is a list of class passives: * Destined -- This is the passive for Peasant. Destined causes all Hero Armor to turn into True Hero Armor, which has high armor values. If the Peasant decides to fight the King in Gold, they will also get the True Hero Sword. * Flametouched -- This is the passive for Dragonkin. Flametouched gives a boost to fire damage, meaning that fire does double the damage. Her secondary passive allows her to also get a chance to get a Dragon Familiar later in the game. This companion can be found in the Marsh. * Animal Friend -- This is the passive for Beastspeaker. Animal Friend gives the Beastspeaker a squirrel companion at the start of the game, which evolves into an elemental squirrel after Shrine or Village. He also has a chance to befriend a Panther later in the game as his secondary passive. * Blessed -- This is the passive for Templar. Blessed gives a boost to holy damage, meaning that holy does double the damage. Blessed may do something else, but this interaction has not been discovered/recorded yet. * Insight -- This is the passive for Mystic. Insight currently seems to translate the statue note differently.(?) Due to having an early Owmlet, the Mystic is also able to get a special 50 Astral Amulet if he does Track (and keeps his artifact). Insight may do something else, but this interaction has not been discovered/recorded yet. * Bloodsucker -- This is the passive for Vampire. Bloodsucker gives a boost to blood damage, meaning that blood does double the damage. The vampire is also able to get an upgraded Blood Sword in the Den as her secondary passive. Additionally, the Vampire gets items free of charge from the Blood Merchant. * Chaos Touch -- This is the passive for Jester. Chaos Touch transforms any picked up consumables into something else. This passive currently does not transform Warm Potions or Scrolls. * Thraxe Blessed -- This is the passive for Lumberthraxe. Thraxe blessed allows the Lumberthraxe to pray every night during camp and receive a Blessed Thraxe. This Blessed Thraxe has its damage increased by 5 each time an axe or thraxe is used in combat. * Undying -- This is the passive for Living Armor. Undying allows the Living Armor to regain 10 HP and 1 armor when he reaches Last Breath. Living Armor also has a secondary passive in the form of Reinforced Steel (10 Def), which can be earned by donating to a thraxe shrine. * Culinary Professional -- This is the passive for Undead Chef. The Chef is able to turn bandages into Pie and Potions into Turkey Legs, which means extra healing from both. Additionally, the Chef is able to make 1 Cleaver at camp (he can only have 1 cleaver at a time). This Cleaver does 20% of an enemy's max HP as damage. If it gets the killing blow the Cleaver creates Guts, an item that doubles power and healing for 10 seconds. * Feed the Crow -- This is the passive for the Witch. The Witch starts with a 15 Blood crow companion named Corvus. Whenever you use a consumable item that an enemy is weak to, your crow will gain +5 damage. * Candy Blessed -- This is the passive for Santa. Santa turns all bandages into Candy Canes. When he consumes Candy Canes, he is granted a miniature version of adrenaline that lasts for 2 rounds. Santa also creates gifts at camp (he can only have 1 gift at a time). Gifts do random things such as 200 damage to enemy, 200 healing to you, adrenaline for 2 rounds, and enemy does no damage. Buffs These are the possible positive passives. These will give the character a buff. Only one of these are present upon a new character. These are randomly rolled at the start of a new game. * Preferred Potions -- All Potions turn into PPotions, giving 50 HP instead of 30. * Better Bandages -- All bandages give 8 regen over 5 seconds instead 5 regen. * Tough -- +20 Max HP. * Adrenaline -- +20% Attack speed. * Astral Resist -- Resistance to Astral * Thick Hide -- Defense is increased by 20%. * Outdoorsman -- Camping effectiveness increased by 10. Rest heals 25, Restore heals 40. Debuffs These are the possible negative passives. These will give the character a debuff. Only one of these are present upon a new character. These are randomly rolled at the start of a new game. * Thraxe Curse -- All Thraxes downgrade into TKnives. * Fragile -- -20% Max HP. * Sluggish-- -20% Attack speed. * Sensitive Skin -- Defense is decreased by -20%. * Scared of the Dark -- Camping effectiveness decreased by 10. Rest heals 5, Restore heals 20.